Self"
by SitOnMyNoddle
Summary: A slash pairing between Dean and Reed(the bash brothers)


They sat at the pier's edge and witnessed the sunset of winter's end. The whole team nursed ice creams and bid adieu to the last beams of California sun. It was the most emotional scene of Reed's life. Not only was this his final farewell to the Junior Goodwill Winter Games, he would also never feel the center of his heart ever again. Reed played the masculine hero for the team. He felt that without his support in that way, they could not operate together. But on the inside of this sheath of manly strength lay the soul of a delicate flower. Emotional, feminine- exactly the opposite of what he made himself out to be. His fighting spirit and courage glowed when he was on the ice. But, when it came to expressing his feelings, he could feel his heart sink. He was a free spirit and he knew what he wanted, but he sure as hell couldn't show the others. But it was his love for another that killed him everyday. He couldn't stand the fact Dean was all he ever thought about. In fact, it was the only reason why he still played hockey. He knew that if he quit, he would never ever witness the beauty in his figure ever again. He loved him- yet he despised himself. He woke from his daydream and noticed that the spectacle was over. The sky was losing its purple streaks and his companions were starting to leave.  
  
The majority of them decided to return to their hotel rooms. The quasi- angelic vision they had just witnessed was to be their last image of beautiful California. All that were left was Charlie, Dean, Reed and Ken. They decided to check in a movie before they returned. Fulton was paying no attention to what was going on. He just followed the foursome and kept his eye on Dean. The words "My God, I have never met a man so beautiful" echoed in his mind. The sounds of his own thoughts made him blush. It was an awkward moment. In the theatre, he sat next to Dean and tried not to make eye contact. The bash brothers were men who shared a different sort of bond. They were more than friends. They were not related by blood- but by soul. His attraction was true. It had to be. Whenever he was alone, it felt his heart was being embraced by the wings of angels and kissed by the lips of a rose. The sensation was tearing him into pieces. He had to know how he felt. He knew what he had to do. This was his final chance. Otherwise, it would be their last night together and he could not picture it without him being in his strong, Latino arms. And, at last, he let his guard down. He met his gaze and his face lit up red. The film had ended and they were the only two left in the cinema. He knew. He must have known. He parted his lips to form words "I.I.." he stammered. The sounds of the basic syllables made him feel uneasy. "Shh" Dean gestured. "Don't speak." Fulton was shocked! Did he hate him? Was this the act where Dean stabbed Fulton in the heart? Was this the scene where Dean told Reed he hated him? That he was a pervert? A girl? His own homophobia had consumed his rationality. The atmosphere was too thick for him to breathe. His heart felt like it was going to burst and release the feathers and rose petals, which covered his true self. He could not stand it any longer. He closed his eyes to hold back the tears and he turned away. When the tears finally came he finally spoke. His spirit had broken. "Dean, I love you god damn it." Dean nodded and smiled like he understood him completely. "I know." He whispered finally in his ear. The closeness made his hands shake. He pushed his nose into his hair and kissed his ear. He was ever so gentle. He moved his chin to his cheek and kissed his discarded tears. Dean laughed quietly. "I always loved you too." His face parted his long hair and the scent overwhelmed him. "This love. It can't." "No. Don't speak." Interrupted Dean. He put his slender finger to his lips. "Let's walk together."  
  
They walked out of the complex together- Their hands united. Finally. "This is a dream." Muttered Reed. "No." replied Dean. "This feels too right to be a dream. This is what it is like to fulfil fate." They walked till way after midnight, not saying a word to each other. It felt too good to ruin perfection with trivial things like speech.  
  
When it was late enough Dean turned to Reed. He unfastened an ear-ring from his ear and attatched it to Fulton's right ear. "Don't be afraid of who you are, Reed. You are beautiful and after this perfect night I want to give you the perfect memento. This will free you from the bonds of your own fear." He understood exactly who he was. To seal the perfection, Dean pressed his lips towards Reed's and they kissed. There were only a few times in Reed's life when he was this close to his heart. They returned to the hotel and parted. They decided it was best if they slept in different rooms.  
  
When Reed returned home, he never saw Dean again. He never expected to. But that was a moment in his life he would never forget. But it was enough. Dean would always be a part of him. His gift and his words- "This feels too right to be a dream. This is what it is like to fulfil fate." Whenever he felt unfulfilled, he would lie in bed and repeat those words to himself. It made him feel like himself again- Not a bash brother. 


End file.
